The domain of the invention is firstly illustrated by the following example. Tilings laid with conventional cement mortar or glued with adhesive mortar undergo tensions, expansions or shrinkages which thus cause their dimensions to vary. Such tensions may have two principal origins, viz. thermal or physical. In fact, the slabs supporting the tilings may cause inevitable dimensional variations in said tilings when a new building is constructed, for example. These tensions thus provoke on the surface of the tilings cracks and sometimes even cause separations. Supple joints inserted in the very surface of the tiling must therefore be provided in order to enable said tiling to withstand dimensional variations and movements.
To that end, profiled strips forming joints exist, purporting to solve these problems. Unfortunately, certain do not present characteristics adapted to assume correct use of the tiling, and others are recommended to be placed at the centre of the rooms, leading to an unaesthetic effect.
It is an object of the invention to propose a profiled strip allowing a satisfactory final product to be obtained.